


Cite checks suck

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee hates cite checking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cite checks suck

"Oh my GODS this must be the worst law review article EVER!" exclaimed Lee. "I've had to Bluebook every single frakking one of this guy's citations. He's using _see_ when he should be using _supra_ , he never small caps his book citations, he even cites to some unpublished article that he wrote himself and only he seems to have a copy of. This is ridiculous."

"That's what you get for going to law school, Lee," said Kara. "You should've joined the Air Force like I did. You could be flying jets instead of...whatever the hell that is you're doing."

"No, no, I really want to be a lawyer, I just...I want to read about things like justice and liberty, not pleading standards. I don't think they could've given me a more boring, tedious, mistaken-ridden article. "

"I could at least get you drunk tonight," Kara offered.

Lee pondered for a moment. "Yeah, you know what? I like that idea better. _Twombly_ and _Iqbal_ can kiss my ass."


End file.
